Poison
by Amenole
Summary: While Sesshomaru is away, Rin is kidnapped by a group of bandits and hurt. Not knowing what to do Sesshomaru rushes to only healer he knows will surely help her. (Smut pretending to have a plot.)
She grunted with every other step. Try as he might Sesshomaru could not handle her gentler than he did. He had no idea what the drug in her system could be; he only hoped Inuyasha's miko did.

Her knees gave in and she dropped to the ground. She gasped as he picked her limp body in his arms and he almost winced as he took to the skies. Seeing her in pain was worst thing he had to live through in his long life. He would gladly lose his arm again if it meant he could ease her suffering.

"What happened?" Kagome panicked as soon as she saw Sesshomaru descend with Rin in his arms.

"She was drugged by bandits. She has been in pain ever since and she cannot move" Kagome pointed at futon and he laid her down.

"What happened?" Inuyasha came rushing in through the doors only moments afterwards. His worry instantly replaced by cold rage "You sick bastard!"

Kagome couldn't be more panicked between Sesshomaru's distress, Rin's condition, Inuyasha's outburst and unsheathed monstrosity of his sword in the small hut. She tried to calm him down to at least sheathe Tetseiga.

He pulled her arm and whispered something in her ear. Sesshomaru's ears only picked up a few words. They made little sense, even less after Kagome flushed red as her mate's kimono. "She… She was attacked by bandits. Probably the same…" They seemed calmer now discussing something between them but Rin was still gasping and wiggling on the floor. "Can you cure her?"

Both heads turned to him but quickly averted their gazes to glance at each other. Sesshomaru was getting angry. He absolutely hated not knowing things, especially when his lack of knowledge was prolonging his mate's suffering.

"It's… ahh…" Kagome began uneasily. It was clear she had a hard time finding the words. Sesshomaru paled. Could it be deadly? He could… He WOULD not lose her!

Seeing his obvious distress Kagome struggled for words "It's nothing that… serious. She just… uhhh… needs to get it out of her system?" Her explanation didn't sound convincing at all.

"Get out how?" Sesshomaru has had enough of her vague "explanations". He needed answers!

"By… uh… exercise?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow next to his rapidly reddening mate.

"Are you blind woman? She can barely move from pain!" Sesshomaru was seething, his eyes tinting red. Rin couldn't move, she was groaning in pain and could barely keep her eyes open.

"For fucks sake, she's not in pain and only exercise she needs is taking it on all fours" Sesshomaru's face turned to a mixture of blank stare and a shock as his eyes turned to Inuyasha. "What?" He barely managed to whisper out.

"It's an aphrodisiac from some demon plant. It's to help… unwilling women be more, well, willing"

Sesshomaru saw red. Those bandits wished to take HIS mate! The thought of going back to their mauled bodies and reviving them only to bring them worse death crossed his mind but it was quickly silenced by a groan. He turned to his, obviously not in pain, mate.

He had no idea what to do. Should he carry her away? His castle was far and he certainly didn't want her to be uncomfortable like this all the way back. Moving her seemed to just make things worse.

Should he mate her? He couldn't just lay her in the middle of the forest like some kind of animal… Mating her in someone else's house was equally… strange. Not to mention Inuyasha's very demon hearing would pick it right up. He may not care for others much but this was something personal and he'd rather rip off the fuzzy appendages before letting him hear his mate moan in pleasure.

There is also the question of her willingness. She WAS his and the drugs would make sure she was willing until it runs out. He had always given her the right of choice, never considering she wouldn't be able to make a sentient one.

After a rather long, awkward pause, Kagome pushed Inuyasha out of the hut. Their companions suddenly needed some assistance somewhere. Sesshomaru did not bother remembering the details of her blabbering.

He went to the room Kagome pointed before she left and placed Rin on one of the futons. He sat next to her and closed his eyes. She wasn't exactly well but at least she wasn't in any danger. Wave of relief passed through him. Miko said she will probably be fine if she sleeps it out. But turmoil coiled inside of him like a snake. What if that was a real poison… he would have never forgiven himself for leaving her alone.

His thoughts were interrupted by the feel of weight next to him and he looked to the side where Rin made her slow way towards him. She crawled on top of him, with what seemed all the strength she could muster "Sesshomaru…" His name fell from her lips, barely a whisper, as she kissed his neck. Tingles rushed through his body as she kissed again. She smiled weakly as she felt him harden between her legs. He stared at her half closed eyes, contemplating what to do.

He tilted her head and kissed her. She returned it sloppily, missing his mouth and kissing the area next to it. With a sigh he gripped her chin.

"Open your mouth" When she did as ordered, he kissed her again, keeping her head steady. She licked her lips, her tongue brushing his lower one. He groaned quietly and deepened the kiss, tasting her.

She pushed herself against his half hard member "Rin..." She ignored his whispered command and continued to grind her hips "Rin" He tried again, breaking the kiss. Her only response was a shaky breath of pleasure. "If we are to do this you will have to be quiet" His words fell on deaf ears as she pushed her clit over his hardness and moaned somewhat loudly.

His hand went over her mouth. "Rin, we will not do this if you cannot be quiet" He tried to sound stern but he wasn't sure whether she understood or not from the way her tongue ran between his fingers. He could probably stop this but it's not like he wanted to, considering how good this felt. And looked. She untied her obi and let it fall, her silk kimono parting.

To hell with it, he was pretty sure Inuyasha's hearing wasn't as good as his. He grabbed her waist and flipped them over. She gasped and smiled weakly as he quickly discarded his obi and haori, her kimono joining the rest of the pile on the floor.

She was already wet and ready. He entered her slowly and she gasped delicately. He enjoyed her silent breaths of pleasure and was glad she didn't seem to feel any discomfort this time around, probably due to the drugs. As he began moving, she pushed her heel in his thigh and dug it in more with every thrust. Intrigued, he pushed harder and her heel lost some of its pressure. He gave a few more hard thrusts and her legs relaxed, dropping lazily around his own. He smirked. His innocent little mate seemed to like it a little rougher. He rose and rested her legs on his forearms, digging his clawed hand into her soft thighs. She started moaning as he increased his pace. He placed a hand over her mouth, shushing her. Despite having no intention of stopping, they were still in Inuyasha's house and in the middle of human village.

He fucked her harder, her eyes rolling back, back arching. She started to move her hips oh so slowly, but adding to the pleasure nonetheless. He heard more of her muffled moans as she increased the pace of her hips never quite matching his. Her hand grabbed his leg and squeezed, her nails digging into his skin. He suppressed a groan. She has never done this before. Biting and scratching, while considered odd and undesirable among humans, was quite common in demon mating. Her walls clenched painfully around him forcing him into shallower movements. Suddenly she grabbed fistful of his hair, yanking on the silver strands bringing his head lower. He kissed her deeply and couldn't help rush of excitement at how demanding she was. Just as sudden, she pushed his head away and moaned loudly. He slammed a hand across her mouth. She shook her head and bit hard as she came, clenching impossibly tight around him. Biting his lip, he tried to suppress a groan as he came.

Closing his eyes, he pressed his forehead on hers. "Are you better, mate?" She carefully removed her teeth from his hand, panting. "Yes." Her breathing calmed and she opened her eyes wide in shock "I bit you." She flushed the deepest shade of red "I even pulled your hair… Oh God!" He looked at her, debating for a second if he should admit he found it pleasing. "It is fine."

She covered her face in shame as he dragged her into sitting position. "I'm so sorry… "

He pulled her up and rubbed his thumb on her thigh. She hissed at the sting and looked down. Claw markings were obvious where he dug his nails. And so were teeth marks on his hand. "I should be the one apologizing for harming you" After an awkward pause he tugged her arm to turn her around. She blushed as he inspected her naked body. They mated only a few times before this, usually in dark comfort of his bedroom. "I'm fine…" She said quietly.

He got up and grabbed their clothes, giving her hers. They dressed quietly, Sesshomaru deep in thought.

"I thought humans preferred gentler sex. I didn't harm you being rougher?" She looked at him wide eyed, flushing red as a tomato.

* * *

UGH SCREW THIS - THE END

Just silly idea that crossed my mind one day so I wrote it.

This story has been written for, like, at least 6 months now and I couldn't think of an ending so I didn't publish it. If you think ending was half-assed that's because it was. I suck at finishing stuff…

As always, criticism is appreciated as well as positive reviews. Hope you enjoed this shameless smut.


End file.
